This invention relates to packaging apparatus, and more particularly to a form-fill-seal packaging machine having a plurality of means each adapted to measure out a batch of a product to be packaged for delivery to a package.
The invention is especially applicable to vertical form-fill-seal packaging machines having a vertical tubular mandrel around which flexible heat-sealable packaging material is formed into tubing, and vertically reciprocable jaws for pulling the tubing down from the mandrel in package length increments, forming package end seals, and severing the tubing at the seals, and wherein the filling of the packages is carried out by means of a plurality of scales each adapted to weigh out a batch of a product to be packaged and adapted to deliver the weighed-out batch to the mandrel for delivery therethrough to a package being formed. With a plurality of scales instead of a single scale, a number of scales may be weighing out batches while one scale is discharging a batch, so as to increase the rate of production of packages. In certain instances, the scales are located above the mandrel and discharge directly into a funnel at the upper end of the mandrel for delivery of each batch through the mandrel to a package being formed. In other instances, the scales are located below the level of the upper end of the mandrel and discharge into buckets of a bucket conveyor which conveys the batches up to the the funnel for discharge of the batches one at a time into the funnel in timed relation to the formation of the packages. Present multiple-scale form-fill-seal apparatus of the class described presents the problem that, if any scale is misweighing the product, it is difficult or at least inconvenient to determine which of the scales is out of tolerance. For example, it may be necessary to check each of the scales, and this results in excessive down time of the form-fill-seal machine.